What not to do when kidnapping Dean
by Nerdette92
Summary: This story is from the point of view of a demon . It's very A/U and OOC. But I like to think its funny. So read on to see what happend when demons over reach their boundaries . Rated T for swearing .


**Disclaimer: will never be mine. No matter how much I beg Santa to give me Supernatural for Christmas.**

**Anyhoo I've got a case of writersblock . I cant seem to get anything for my other story on to the page. But this idea popped in my head and it spewed out like word vomit. Enjoy, Reveiw. Youconstitutive criticism is welcome, but I much rather flattery. Haha. Jokes brutal honesty is all I ever ask for :)**

Have you ever had a moment where you realise how truly fucked you are? When it's you against two archangels, two regular angels and one over sized hunter who just had his big brother kidnapped by a demon.

Now I know what your thinking , your a demon, you have back up, you can take them. And that's true , until you realise that the 30 demons you had in back up got wiped out in under 30 seconds by the angels standing behind the hunter holding the very sharp demon knife that you absolutely do not want to be on the pointy end of. No pun intended, this is seriously my last day on earth , and although I might be possessing a wanna be comedian, I would not waste my very numbered breaths on puns.

I guess your next thought would be to smoke the fuck outta the meat suit and get back to your own little piece of hell, because even that's more comfortable then standing in front of your own personal death squad. But when your facing four angels and a hunter, they tend to take precautions, which meant that that damn archangel/ trickster manifested a devils trap over the demon who stole his human. And even if I did smoke out, I honestly wouldn't get very far. I mean one of the angels has already been to hell to pull Dean out and the other archangel was Michael, and even Lucifer was scared of him. It would not be hard for them to find me down there.

Now as a demon, I love to lie. It's the easiest form of communication I know. So with that being said, it did not only take 2 hours from the time I got Dean to when team free will arrived, there was a time when I thought I had gotten away with it, but that thought was broken by the sound of a rather bored British accent breaking into my hideout two seconds later. They all stood there looking at me. Their smirks practically painted on their faces to see a lowly little demon holding a very drugged Winchester hostage . Yes, drugged, not even I'm stupid enough to kidnap a hunter without at least drugging them.

I'm going to be straight with you , it was not the best thought out plan I've ever hatched, I mean I was sent by my boss to watch the Winchesters, and when there was a chance, I would get him and we would nab a Winchester and exact a spot of revenge. It was all going well, I watched as Dean and Gabriel tried to get some alone time , but Michael and Sam would not give them a seconds peace, this caused Dean to become agitated , and Cas sensing his best friends anger, came to try to calm the situation, and wherever Cas goes, Balthazar because of his terribly obvious feelings for him . So the whole situation was a mess Gabriel was going off at Sam while Cas said his piece to Michael and Sam questioned as to why Balthazar was there. While everyone was preoccupied , I slipped in, drugged Dean and took off as quick as I could, I knew it wouldn't take long for them to realise he was gone, I was hoping it would take them longer to find my hideout .

They had been slowly advancing on me, and I knew fighting was going to be useless, I mean what was the point in even trying to save myself. The only thing that could stop avenging angels was the grace of god and really, how likely was it that the angels father would show pity on the demon who kidnapped his sons human. Nope I was honestly fucked my small insignificant life was ruined when I over-reached my boundaries . I mean who was I kidding? Me, kidnap Dean Winchester, the angels pet and very loved older brother and to top it all of, a hell of a hunter, I was dead the moment I thought I could secure Dean . I dropped the hunter on the ground, and that seemed to trigger Castiel to move, he walked up to me and put his palm to my forehead . The next thing I felt was white hot light seep into every part of me then I was in purgatory, being chased by monsters. But there was really not much else I could have pictured as the end to my last

After all the unbundling and manhandling Dean was free. Everyone was rather pleased with their efforts and went off to get appropriately hammered .

Finally Gabe and Dean were alone, this would actualy be a good chance to try something , that is, if Dean wasn't drooling all over his wings, alone time with drugged Dean was no where near as kinky or seedy as Gabriel had imagined. So he would just have to wait till his hunter woke up .


End file.
